1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray spectroscopic analyzer that analyzes a single-crystal structure through the use of both X-ray diffraction analysis and energy-dispersive X-ray fluorescence analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an X-ray diffractometer, a diffraction pattern of a sample is obtained by irradiating the sample with X-rays and measuring X-ray diffraction generated from the sample. For example, when the sample is a single crystal, the crystal structure is mainly analyzed using measurement data of diffraction patterns. On the other hand, in an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer, element information of a sample is obtained by irradiating a sample with X-rays and measuring X-ray fluorescence radiated from the sample. That is, atoms are specified from the measured X-ray fluorescence and the contents of the atoms are obtained from peak intensities of the X-ray fluorescence.
In single-crystal structure analysis, in addition to measurement data of a diffraction pattern of the single-crystal sample acquired through the use of the X-ray diffractometer, element information of a single-crystal sample, particularly, information of a heavy element, acquired through the use of the X-ray Fluorescence Spectrometer plays a very important role in determining phase information necessary for analyzing a three-dimensional crystal structure.
In order to cope with the speed of recent development, it is necessary to raise the analyzing speed using both analysis results as quickly as possible and there is a demand for precise analysis results. In order to achieve a high measuring speed and high accuracy, there is a demand for an environment in which measurement data of a diffraction pattern acquired through X-ray diffraction analysis and element information acquired through X-ray fluorescence analysis can be used as information to ease single-crystal structure analysis through the use of an X-ray spectroscopic analyzer which can perform both the X-ray diffraction analysis and the X-ray fluorescence analysis using a single apparatus.